


进化

by fluorine



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine
Summary: 阅读警告：本文为被《生命线3：静夜》最美好的结局刺激后的报社产物。pwp虐身，轮暴，有少量触手情节，OOC可能。承接一直让泰勒呆在卧舱的剧情走向。虫出没可能。文中所有角色均不属于我。





	

这个卫星上的宿主数量不足，所以我们要把他们从别的空间引来。  
这个空间里的宿主数量不足，所以我们要把他们从别的时间引来。  
为了生存，我们前往未来，回到过去，只为了寻找宿主。  
我们从各个时间各个空间拖曳回飞船中，满足我们的需要。  
但仍然不够。

我在说什么……在各个时空捕获宿主什么的？  
（我一头雾水）  
我现在在救援飞船上……我怕自己的乌鸦嘴会诅咒它，所以没有说……  
……但我觉得会一切顺利。  
现在坡道门安全的关紧了，全仓扫描显示飞船没有附带任何外星生命体……

确定新坐标，更新任务日志。  
我们将前往拦截采矿船白星号。  
不是什么大事……我们只是想去看看这个泰勒……  
……亲眼见见。

“兄弟们，这是泰勒。泰勒，这是兄弟们。”唐纳德站在卧舱的门口介绍道，他的声音似乎比平时更加低哑，他全副武装的穿着宇航服，背后三个穿着军装的士兵一言不发。  
“呃……大家，好。”  
泰勒后退一步把自己紧靠在卧舱的墙壁上，警惕地打量着唐纳德身后的三个陌生的海军陆战队员，头盔遮住了他们的相貌，能知道的只有名牌上刻着的名字，克鲁齐格、基奥、德·雷。除了身材瘦小一些的基奥可能是女性，另外两个明显是男性，十分强壮。  
他们把门口堵得严严实实的，三个士兵绕过唐纳德走进卧舱，停在试图被堆成堡垒的床垫前，泰勒僵着身体感到三道视线透过头盔盯在自己身上。厚重的门被关上发出咔嗒一声响，他看向唐纳德，一阵寒意顿时窜上脊背——唐纳德在改门禁密码。  
该死的接下来无论发生什么都没有人能进来，他也不能逃走。  
无脑僵尸才信那艘军舰粗暴的对接在白星号上只是想得到一些医疗上的帮助，再拿些补给。  
“哦，糟糕，我们真没有礼貌啊。来吧，哥儿几个，摘下头盔吧。”唐纳德转身摊开双臂。双眼闪动着盈盈的绿光。  
海军陆战队员也拿下了头盔，基奥，那个女孩迅速地把头盔放到远处的床垫上，男人把头盔随手扔到一边，金属撞击地面的两声巨响击打着泰勒崩溃的神经。备用灯源昏暗的灯光下他们的眼瞳里无一不闪耀着增长的、刺眼的，绿光。  
我在卫星上打败了他们，泰勒绝望的想着，但他们竟然追我到了这里，该死。  
德·雷把床垫踢到一边，走向房间那头微微发抖的男孩，绿眼睛分辨出男孩的恐惧，他的同伴紧跟在他的身后，他们的距离不断缩小。男孩突然用力一拳打在德·雷脸上，德·雷晃了一下，痛感传到大脑里，沿着被外星绿怪侵蚀的神经。泰勒被反冲力推了个趔趄，他退到更远的墙角里，带伤的肩膀因为刚才的剧烈活动疼得厉害。他用另一只手再次对逼近的唐纳德挥拳，唐纳德轻易地格挡开后一拳打在他受伤的肩膀上。  
“呃啊！”泰勒捂着肩膀痛呼出声，他抬腿踢向唐纳德但强壮的矿工纹丝不动。矿工轻松的把重心不稳的男孩掀翻在地。男孩的垂死挣扎在他看来像小猫挠一样软弱无力，寄生后的他堪称力大无穷。他咧开嘴道：“来吧，泰勒。”  
“反抗是毫无意义的。”  
泰勒抱着腿在墙角缩成一团。  
“张大嘴巴（open wide），这会让你痛一下下。”  
他强硬地掰开泰勒的胳膊然后单手把双腕死死地扣在墙上，男孩闷哼一声，嘴唇紧抿成一条线，蓝眼睛狠狠地盯着他。  
德·雷像得到玩具的小鬼一样的笑着。  
“很久，很久的一下下。”  
一只小小的寄生怪被塞到嘴边，奇怪的味道充斥着鼻腔，泰勒拼命把脸别开，绿怪磨蹭着他的脸，冰冷黏腻的感觉让他寒毛直竖，他的双手在唐纳德的禁锢下徒劳的挣扎。  
我会被寄生，然后死掉，寄生怪物会乘着飞船到达地球，泰勒为接下来的事恐惧不已，他不知道白星号上其他人怎么样了，船长或者别的谁、任何人都可以，拜托了，能及时发现这些怪物并向地球提出警告……  
通讯器里有人急切的喊着泰勒的名字，那个声音支持他在最荒凉的卫星上度过了三天等到了救援，但他还是要完蛋了，那些外星绿怪追他追到了白星号上。最后他连那个人的名字都不知道。  
泰勒想道个谢，或者道个别，也许最重要的是警告他，但一只手重重的钳住下巴迫使他张开嘴，又一只手把绿怪一直塞到喉咙深处，敏感的咽粘膜感到那异物不断的蠕动着，冰凉又恶心，喉头收缩着发出阵阵反射性的干呕，他的尖叫被压抑成呜咽。矿工布满茧的粗大手指占去了口腔所有的空间，窒息之下他连咬下去的力气都没有。生理性泪水不断地流下来，和嘴角的唾液混合在一起濡湿了颤抖的下颌。  
通讯器被人捏成碎片。  
在缺氧让视线开始模糊的时候那只手抽了出来，绿怪恋恋不舍地在口腔里扭动着。泰勒猛吸一大口气后剧烈咳嗽，脸蛋泛着窒息的红色。尚不清醒的脑子费力的察觉到有士兵粗暴的扯开了制服的拉链，唐纳德松开了手腕的钳制以便于把上衣从他身上拽下来。  
泰勒惊恐的瞪大眼睛，他现在赤裸着上身，被寄生者握着手腕提起来，肩膀疼得厉害，做不出一点像样的反抗。脱了他上衣的人又把手搭上了他的裤腰。  
“你们干什么！”他大叫，这他妈看上去不像是寄生的步骤，这几个被寄生的都好好的穿着衣服呢。  
唐纳德空出来的手搭上泰勒颈侧，感到颈动脉在里手掌里用力的跳动，如此脆弱，如此鲜活。脖颈，锁骨，随着剧烈的喘息一起一伏的胸膛，线条流畅的小腹，矿工的手一路抚摸下去，力道绝对算不上温柔。在天仓星的卫星上落下的伤还未痊愈，青紫的瘀斑在白皙的肤色上十分明显，但青年的身体依旧非常漂亮。此刻这具身体正在扭动挣扎，妄图躲开他的手。“别碰我！放开！”泰勒无计可施的叫着，在矿工放肆的触碰下每一道旧伤都开始隐隐作疼，他胡乱踢着，但无法撼动面前加倍强壮的男人。突然他两条腿都动弹不得。泰勒低头看，被眼前的情况惊得停住了呼吸。  
不知什么时候，无数的外星绿怪满地蠕动着，其中一部分化成触手的样子缠着他的脚踝，把他的双腿分开牢牢的束缚住。一只小一些的手大力捏住泰勒的下巴扳过他的脸，惊恐的蓝眼睛对着绿眼睛，绿眼睛传递着安定的力量。  
“泰勒，”女指挥官在体内寄生物的控制下说，“我们不会，普通的寄生你。”  
“你在天仓星的卫星上待了三天，我们曾寄生过你，但你没有被控制。”  
对，托唐纳德的福，他在我说胡话的时候揍了我一拳，泰勒想，他看着曾救了他的矿工，矿工面无表情地一手钳制着他的手腕，一手还握在他腰侧。  
“刚刚我们把我们的个体放到你的嘴里，你现在仍保有自己的意识。”基奥拭去泰勒眼角的泪痕又擦了擦下颌乱七八糟的液体，泰勒抗拒的别开头躲避寄生者的手。  
“一直以来我们的繁衍都进行的很艰难，”基奥接着说，“我们得前往各个时空寻找宿主，宿主不足时我们就要面临灭绝的危机，从繁殖的角度来看寄生并不是个适合的生存方式……但你可能是我们的转机。”  
“……什么？……”  
“你们，地球人类，按你们的话说是进行有性生殖，我认为这是更适合我们的繁殖方式，这可能是我们进化的契机。”寄生女王在美好的可能性下露出微笑，眼里的绿光亮的惊人，“我们将与你交配。”  
“交配？”泰勒重复着那个难以置信的词语，巨大的冲击打破了之前催眠似的平静，他吓坏了，急急地解释道，“不，不是，你搞错了，我是个男人，我不能……我不能！该死的别脱！别碰我！”  
德·雷停下了扒下男孩裤子的动作，转而两三下撕扯开柔韧的布料然后把破布扔在一边，触手状的绿怪一拥而上沿着修长的双腿盘旋向上，冰冷滑腻的感觉让泰勒毛骨悚然。触手摸索着伸进底裤，弓起蛇一样的身体撑裂了最后的一层阻碍，细些的触手绕上男孩的阴茎，包裹住囊袋，一根水管粗的触手试探的戳了戳紧窒的后穴。  
“我不能！人类男性是无法产生后代的……”泰勒带着哭腔说，这些外星生物继承不了宿主的生理知识吗？“你们，我，我没办法……”他希望它们能明白，他看着基奥绿色的眼睛，那双眼睛正用迷恋的眼神看着他。  
“你真漂亮，”女孩用无比向往的语气轻声说，“我真希望我能寄生你，虽然这个身体很结实，但你更棒……我也希望可以亲自同你交配，嗯，是操你。”  
完全没有理解。泰勒绝望的闭了闭眼，触手摩擦着他的下体，冰凉的触感带给敏感的柱体更大的刺激，阴茎几乎有了要抬头的趋势，羞耻和恐惧让他差点哭出来。  
手腕的禁锢一松，唐纳德向后退开，触手马上代替他束缚住泰勒的手腕，这次男孩的身体被拉扯得更开，敏感度直线上升，触手爬过的肌肤战栗不已。泰勒觉得自己现在像待宰的羔羊，或者是实验室的小白鼠，他一点反抗的余地都没有，被四个寄生者——其中三个都异常强壮，更别提有外星绿怪的寄生加成，剩下的女孩一直没停住上下打量自己的放肆的目光。  
上帝啊，唐纳德脱下了他的宇航服。  
但第一个上的是德·雷。  
看上去德·雷是刚才往泰勒嘴巴里塞绿怪的人——他的右手还反射着湿漉漉的水光。腿间的触手退下了半硬的阴茎。德·雷向后穴里插入了第一根手指，紧接着是第二根。  
“呜嗯……”泰勒咬紧了下唇。那两根手指在后穴里旋转扩张，缓慢地抽插着，快干掉的唾液的润滑作用微乎其微，异物感是如此不适，他本能的抬起臀部躲避手指的强暴，但变得更紧的甬道只是徒增痛苦。  
第三根手指勉强地插进来，难耐的呜咽从咬紧的嘴唇泄出。括约肌紧紧的绞着进出的手指，被强行撑开的感觉让泰勒疼得发抖。  
“放松。”德·雷对他说了第一句话，“放松会让你好受一点。”  
好疼。极度紧张的身体根本放松不了。“我没办法，帮你们……繁衍后代之类的，有性生殖需要雌配子……”泰勒断断续续的说着，士兵只是继续着手上的动作。  
“我们会同你交配，你帮我们繁衍。”士兵平板的说道。他抽出手指，褪下自己的军装裤子，泰勒能看到尺寸足以匹配士兵强悍体格的阴茎蓄势待发的勃起着。德·雷按着男孩颤抖的肩膀，灼热的阴茎头抵在草草扩张过的的洞口。  
“但我是人类的男性，男性是没有能接受……精子的，卵子。”泰勒还在做最后的挣扎，“所以你们只是白费力气……我不能……啊啊！啊啊啊啊——”  
寄生者没有耐心去听他的辩解，硬挺在狭窄的甬道里缓缓推进，比手指更粗、更烫，像红热的铁棍贯穿着男孩的下体，穴口的每一丝褶皱都被撑开，撕裂般的疼痛从后穴席卷到全身而且愈来愈强。泰勒大声地哭叫着，疼得连下唇都在颤抖，被触手牢牢固定住的身体连本能的蜷缩都做不到，只能攥紧拳头，指甲深深地刻进肉里。  
“啊啊啊！疼！……好疼！不要，不要再，进……”剧烈的疼痛让泰勒甚至无法完整的说一句话，泪水在眼眶里打转，视网膜炸开一片荧绿的雪花。德·雷在埋入大半根茎体的时候停住了残忍的推进，粗糙的手从肩膀一路向下抚摸过颤栗的背脊、后腰、侧腹、前胸，没有放过上半身的任何一寸皮肤，男孩的肌肤光滑、雪白但并不病态。  
真希望可以用这具漂亮的身体繁殖出我们的后代，绿怪心想。他慢慢抽出阴茎，（从男孩的惨叫听来这并不比插进去更舒服），然后一鼓作气地一插到底，深到双球都挨上洞口。  
哭号的尾音徒然变了调，甬道内里的粘膜在粗暴的摩擦下裂开出血，血液润滑着干涩的肠道，娇嫩温热的肠肉严丝缝合的包裹着寄生者的生殖器。德·雷喘着粗气的开始抽插，每一下都凌迟着男孩的神经。疼出的眼泪从失去焦点的蓝眼睛里不住的滑落下来，泰勒弓起背剧烈的挣扎，金发在头与墙壁的摩擦下乱糟糟一片。  
有一只手顺了顺他脑后的头发，安抚的摸着他的头，然后湿热的物体覆在胸口……泰勒过一会儿才反应过来，唐纳德在他身侧，俯首舔舐着他右边的乳尖，舌头来回扫弄着挺立的肉粒，矿工的左手揉捏着他的左胸，时不时用手指捻刮过敏感的一点。酥麻的快感从胸前升起，但和下身的剧痛比起来太过微弱。  
德·雷一个猛烈的挺身精准地撞在要命的一点上。泰勒的身体剧烈的抖了一下，惨叫的尾音多了一分婉转的意味。  
寄生者敏锐的察觉到这一变化，他对准了刚才的角度一下下用力操着男孩的后穴。甬道分泌出肠液和血液一起润滑干涩的嫩肉，炙热的进出变的顺利。泰勒的意识一片混沌，他不自觉的扭腰迎合后穴里进出的凶器，哭喊声里夹杂了断断续续的呻吟。前列腺被施与了过度的刺激，快感和痛苦交织混合汹涌的升腾而起，男孩因疼痛而软下来的阴茎重新勃起，顶端开始渗出了前液。  
唐纳德品尝完男孩的胸口后德·雷接替了他的动作，他看到男孩的皮肤泛起温暖的粉色，五官不再疼的扭曲，呻吟声带着隐秘的欢愉。他为这变化感到高兴，毕竟他也希望泰勒可以顺从地同他们交配，不要这么抵抗——他愿意让泰勒在交配时感到愉悦。寄生者给予男孩更多的抚摸，重点照顾了小巧的乳首，那里已经被揉搓的红肿挺立，他用湿热的舌头再次涂上亮晶晶的淫靡水色。  
超人的体力让德·雷在持续良久的强暴中依然保持着有力的抽插动作，但身下的男孩在刺激与痛感的双重冲击下无力的挂在触手上，仅靠手腕上的禁锢支持着才没有倒下去，士兵的顶撞让他的身体不断的颠簸，只有挺立的阴茎越发的精神。德·雷决定帮他一把，他握着被前液浸得湿漉漉的柱体上下撸动。泰勒的呻吟喘息随着动作粗重起来，他像猫一样眯起眼，挺腰迎合着手的动作。  
快感终于攀上顶峰，泰勒睁大眼睛，涣散的瞳孔里炸开几道绿光，他甚至听不到自己发出一声高昂的呻吟。白浊的液体射了德·雷一手，把两人的股间弄得湿粘一片，耻处的毛发纠结在一起。德·雷把白液抹开在男孩通红的脸蛋上，捏着他瘦小的肩膀开始了最后的冲刺，一阵快速猛烈的抽插后他低吼着在男孩体内释放。  
释放后德·雷缓慢的拔出了性器，如果泰勒还有力气观察的话他会看到寄生者的精液已经被体内的绿怪侵染成浅绿色，精子的脱氧核糖带着外星绿怪的基因深深的射在他的身体里。  
粘稠的液体从备受蹂躏的洞口顺着腿根缓缓流下，隐约可见几丝血痕。触手悉悉索索的蠕动起来把泰勒的双腿拉高，因此后穴里的精液不会流出，但也会把男孩的下体彻底展示出来。更加羞耻的姿势让还没缓过神的男孩再次挣扎起来，松动的触手迅速收紧。  
当唐纳德站在他大大打开的双腿间，硕大、高昂的性器对准红肿的入口准备来第二发时，泰勒哭着求他停下。  
“放过我，求你了……”方才的侵犯让他恐惧，无处可逃的绝望让他快要崩溃。  
唐纳德用温柔的动作摸着泰勒的头，替他梳开纠在一起的头发，原先灿烂的金发现在乱蓬蓬的，毫无生气。“我们需要同你交配。”他说。  
“不要！这好疼！……”后穴再次被粗大的灼热阴茎撑开，里面湿粘的精液肠液和血液让这次的插入不再艰涩难耐，但直肠先前撑裂的伤口依然无法支持异物的插入，泰勒带着哭腔喊，“你们不如杀了我！”  
“我们不会杀了你。”开心的目睹着全过程的女王说，“你可是帮我们进化的契机。”  
唐纳德进出的动作与刚才的士兵比可称温柔，他的速度更慢，似乎在耐心的等着男孩的身体完全接纳他。他注意到泰勒额头上的擦伤——铬绿号对接（确切的说是撞击）在白星号上的剧烈颠簸造成的，伤口正在流血，染红了鬓角的头发。他像牧羊犬一样舔舐着那道伤口，清洁半干的血痂，咸涩的味道从舌苔蔓延开来，与血的铁锈味不太相同。他的嘴唇刚刚划过紧闭的眼角，眼泪从眼角一滴一滴滚落下来，男孩的脸上湿漉漉的布满泪痕。  
唐纳德看了看，莫名的产生了点名为心疼的情绪。他不合时宜的从人类的记忆中想起，是他把泰勒从卫星上救出来，在医疗舱里醒过来后金发的男孩子叫他“我的英雄”。  
他让触手松开了男孩的四肢，手腕和脚踝已经勒出了淤青，在死命的挣扎里磨出了道道血痕。矿工强健的手臂抱起身材比他小了两个号的男孩，男孩软软的伏在他怀里，脑袋顺从地靠在他在肩窝，胳膊松松地环着他的脖子。矿工就着阴茎还埋在他身体里的姿势把他抱到一张柔软的床垫上，他把男孩翻了个个从背后进入他。  
泰勒把头埋在床垫里闷闷的喘息，他没有力气用胳膊撑起身体，整个人伏跪着，曲线圆润的臀部高挺，任由寄生者的阴茎在小穴里抽插进出带出淫靡的水声。喘息变成一声接一声的呻吟，唐纳德一手环着他的腰，一手服务着他高潮后疲软的分身，试图聚集起他的快感。  
但他觉得很累，这样子强行让他勃起只会抽干他的精力：“停下……放开那里……啊啊……”矿工的指甲搔刮过顶端的裂缝。  
“我们希望你在交配中愉悦。”寄生者说，没停下手上的套弄。  
唐纳德没有单纯对着前列腺的敏感点一顿操，后入式的体位让他能进得更深，无数次他擦过那一点但并不给予更多刺激。男孩的阴茎在前后的操弄下颤巍巍的抬起了头，但离高潮似乎总是只差一步。泰勒的手指紧紧攥着垫子的布料直到指节发白，被挑起的欲望无法得到满足给了他新的痛苦。  
矿工兴致勃勃的打桩机一般的活塞运功不知进行了多久，泰勒对时间的感知已经麻木，他在快感无法企及的顶峰前痛苦的徘徊。又一次的，他感到寄生者的体液在后穴深处爆发，贴在他背后的男人喘着粗气，软下来的性器退出了他的身体。泰勒膝盖一软倒在床垫上，他还没有被释放，分身又硬又疼地立着，虚脱的男孩一点点挪着颤抖的胳膊想给自己一点抚慰。  
在他看不到的背后，化成触手状的绿怪几近饥渴的扑过来攀上他的腿，找寻到被操的松软的洞口，在冰凉触感的神经冲动还没传到大脑里的时候，最开始那根水管粗的触手已经直直的捅进去，稳准狠的撞在前列腺点上。  
猝不及防的刺激让泰勒立刻尖叫着射了出来，高潮后他瘫在床垫上，连动一动手指的气力都没有，视野从四周开始发黑，他失去意识暂时摆脱了可怕的困境。

-End-


End file.
